metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Are the chozo REALLY extinct
I know this subject has probably been brought up a million times, but are they really extinct? It seems unlikely that such an advanced race as the chozo would simply die out. Its also hard to believe that they were ALL too old to reproduce. I think the only way for them to be completely extinct is if the chozo were hunted down by another alien race. What are your thoughts? Jumiri 00:11, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I personally believe that, due to their peaceful ways, the Chozo neglected their need to defend from war. And because they neglected that they neglected their need for a decent enough military. And in the end, just think about it, who's going to win the war: A pacifistic peaceful race focusing primarily on keeping the peace and such, or, a warring, fierce, ferocious, race with millions of soldiers, and weapons with the power to decimate entire worlds. That's like comparing Gandhi's army to Genghis Khan's army. I think the Chozo met up with this race and didn't stand a chance. Of course in my fanon, Samus and Conan find a living Chozo, they find him, and during their meeting, Space Pirates attack Samus's location because they followed her there and the Chozo is captured, questioned, experimented on, and later killed but only after telling Samus truth to the Chozo downfall... I haven't exactly finished that part of the fanon yet, but it's getting there! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 00:54, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Why don't you guys just play the games and read the comics/manga. Most of the old questions have been answered. (Though, they each raise several new ones...) -ChozoBoy 01:57, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well you know, as I have said before... I own the Manga!(untranslated) All of them! And the Nintendo Power Comics!!! And all the games!!!(excluding Pinball) Don't tell me to read the written Metroid saga or play the games!!!!!! (Well, I'm glad I got that out of my system...) Any who, I still stick by my theory and am loyal to my fanon creations. Oh and if anyone reading this doesn't know who "Conan" is, check my user page's Fanon Creations section. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 03:09, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well then who was this warring alien race. I think if the chozo absolutely needed to protect themselves, they would do a very good job at it. How are they supposed to bring peace to the universe if they are extinct? i dont think they would have gone without a fight, that is all i am saying. Jumiri 17:16, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Didn't the chozo just fade into spirituality. I quote from a lore scan "We have drawn aside the curtains of space and time and are leaving this world." So I'd say that their sorta kinda extinct. They arn't in this universe but they are still sort of alive. 'Metroidhunter32' 00:47, 30 January 2009 (UTC) That quote could mean anything. Maybe the part about drawing aside the curtains of time could mean they have figured out time travel. "Leaving this world" could be just leaving whatever world or planet that scan came from (sounds like it came from tallon iv). Jumiri 05:31, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I actually don't think that I quoted it exactly, in a little while I'll go check and you are right it is from tallon IV. 'Metroidhunter32' 21:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Nobody has posted anything in a while. I'm still not convinced that such an advanced species would just fade away. Jumiri 19:34, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I know you are not implying as such, Piratehunter, but your fanon really dosen't have anything to do with the 'extinction' of the Chozo. But anyway, i don't think that the chozo are extinct. They are not a totally peaceful race either, as when meta ridley was defeated, the chozo totems killed him. And why would they create the Power Suit and its weapons if they did not take any millitary action? I definitley think that the Chozo are still alive, Since i doubt they would just die out when they were quite populated during Samus' childhood. Hellkaiserryo12 19:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, but Hellkaiserryo12, it says in the manga that the Chozo were becoming less populated because of their old age-M110 I agree w/ Hellkaiserryol Jumiri 01:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) they are extinct. the Chozo race digressed and eventually died out..... but M110, do you ACTUALLY think that they would become extinct because they couldn't reproduce? HA! there is NO WAY that phazon made them sterile, it didn't make the reptilicus or the metroids or the space pirates sterile.... so wut is goin on? '°.° CorruptAegis 03:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC) You can't just say they died out without a reason y. guy1: yeah...uhmmm...the chozo r all dead. guy2: How? Why? guy1: I dont know, they just are. guy3: well thats enough for me, case closed. I'm guy 2 here, it is definately possible for them to be extinct, but without crystal clear evidence of their extinction, we should assume there is atl east a possibility that they r alive somewhere beyond galactic federation space. Innocent till proven guilty=true till proven false. A race as advanced as the chozo doesnt just die like stupid dodo birds. I might be missing some crucial info here, but nothing i have seen on this site so far has given me a clear right to the point no ifs or buts answer. so i can only assume that such an advanced race (far more advanced than humans, which would never just die out) would not just simply die and cease to exist. logic is fun, isnt it? Jumiri 04:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Where did the thought that they are all extinct come from anyways? They just arn't encountered in game. I've never seen a spider monkey. Does that mean that spider monkeys don't exist. Really that is a little bit stupid. 'Metroidhunter32''' 16:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Exactly. Just because they arent present in the games it doesnt mean there are none left. there has to be a VALID reason for there extinction. Jumiri 16:50, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Until i read this article, really i wasn't aware that the chozo were extinct. I just thought that there were not so many. Besides, the Luminoth were able to survive, even when faced by the ing which almost killed them. Granted, Samus saved them, but if the chozo are on the same level as the Luminoth, surely they would go into statis, and wouldn't a crisis that threatened the Chozo in such a way have appeared in a game by now? In the manual for Prime it said that the remaining Chozo who had not been taken by phazon left for an 'unknown location'. That seems to imply that they are not all extinct. Hellkaiserryo12 17:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you Metroidhunter32 and Hellkaiserryo12 for helping me inject some common sense and logic into this possibly never ending discussion. It just makes no sense that a race as advanced as the Chozo would just stop existing without a reasonable explanation. I think Nintendo might just want us to think there are no Chozo left to surprise us in another game because there is no strong evidence of their extinction and there is also little evidence of their survival (although logic cleary states that the Chozo are alive somewhere in the universe). Personally, I would like to see Samus find a small Chozo settlement and they build her a new Power Suit (the Fusion Suit is pretty cool, but I like the "old" ones better, including the PED Suit which is technically old by the time the events in Fusion occur). Opinions aside, if you think about it reasonably, you should also come to the conclusion that there is very little chance that all the Chozo just died in some unexplainable (and unexplained) phenomenon.Jumiri 19:47, 20 February 2009 (UTC)